


ты смеешься надо мной (но тебе нравится, как я пою)

by yoojin8237



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5+1 Things, 5+1 раз, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Современность, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: пять раз, когда Эрен влюбляется в Армина (и один раз, когда Армин это замечает)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	ты смеешься надо мной (но тебе нравится, как я пою)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you think i sound funny (but you like the way i sing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803367) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**_1_ **

В кафе «Мария» было почти пусто, но Эрену это даже нравилось. Он до трех ночи разбирался с заданиями по искусству и сейчас намеревался немного вздремнуть на рабочем месте.

К счастью (или, если вы спросите Эрена, скорее к _не-_ ), компанию ему составляли Жан и Марко, зорко следя, чтобы он не халтурил. Хоть Эрен и не очень понимал, зачем он так нужен, если посетителей все равно не было. Когда же он пробормотал этот вопрос вслух, Жан тут же напомнил о Леви — их начальнике — который «точно засунет тебе в задницу швабру, как только увидит, что ты дрыхнешь прямо за стойкой!»

— Не может же он быть настолько жутким, — Марко неверяще вскинул брови. Эрен замечает, как выражение лица Жана тут же смягчается, когда он оборачивается к Марко, и задается вопросом, как, блять, Марк вообще может терпеть этого придурка.

— Ты просто его еще не видел, — отвечает Эрен, — он может ростом с хоббита, но родился точно на девятом кругу Ада; ему ничего не стоит вырвать мне позвоночник и забить им до смерти, — Эрен боязливо оглянулся, потому что, хоть Леви и сказал, что сегодня планирует встретиться с друзьями, уверенности, что он не услышит Эрена с другого конца города — не было.

Марко немного поморгал, а потом увел разговор совершенно в другое русло.

Они втроем ждали Микасу и Армина, чтобы, когда смена Эрена закончится, всем вместе пойти в Лазертаг к остальным. Энни достала им бесплатные билеты — она работает там — так что такую возможность просто _нельзя_ было упустить.

Колокольчик над дверью звякает, и Микаса с Армином входят в помещение, занося с собой холодный зимний воздух. Эрен, поежившись, вздрагивает и поднимает голову, чтобы пожаловаться, но в следующею секунду у него перехватывает дыхание.

Из-за снежинок в его волосах. Из-за покрасневших на холоде щек и кончика носа. Из-за ясных голубых глаз и улыбки, играющей на его розоватых губах. Из-за того как озаряется его лицо, когда он видит Эрена и приветственно машет.

(Эрен знает, что он по уши в дерьме; влюбиться в лучшего друга? Он же не идиот, в конце концов, и знает, куда это все приведет. Эрен невероятно, просто охренеть как в дерьме).

Он оступается и разливает горячий шоколад по всей стойке. Микаса в ответ лишь закатывает глаза и садится, а Армин тихонько посмеивается. Эрен чувствует, как вверх по щекам ползет жар, пока сам он просто _стоит, уставившись_ на жидкость, капающую на пол.

— Ну ты, конечно, ваще, — еле слышно замечает Жан, и Эрен, прежде чем взять тряпку, бросает на него свирепый взгляд.

**_2_ **

— Мне кажется, это не очень хорошая идея, — сказал Армин.

Эрен ничего не ответил, но он был полностью согласен.

О чем он вообще, нахрен, думал? В тот момент, когда Эрен звал Армина к себе в комнату общежития поиграть в Call of Duty, эта идея казалась ему замечательной — они уже очень давно не проводили время вдвоем — но теперь, сидя на слишком тесном диване, Эрен никак не мог отключить беспрестанно завывающую сирену в своей голове.

От Армина пахло кокосом и, кажется, кофе, и эта странная комбинация запахов, но Эрен решил, что ему нравится. Армин полулежал, прильнув к другу и перебросив ноги через подлокотник, и его локоть упирался в чужой бок. А волосы щекотали шею Эрена, и тот с ужасом обнаружил, что не может сдвинуться с места, словно приклеенный.

— Тебе ведь нужно работать над своим арт-проектом, — продолжает Армин, и до Эрена доходит, что думают они совсем не об одном и том же.

— Да и пофигу, — бормочет Эрен, переключая контролер. — У меня есть время.

Армин разворачивает голову, и на ключицах Эрен чувствует чужое теплое дыхание, _и ему надо немедленно перестать думать об этом, ведь-_

— День сдачи уже завтра, а ты только-только начал.

Эрен ненавидит, когда Армин прав, что, впрочем, случается довольно часто. Его друг гордо взял на себя ответственность быть голосом разума, и хоть Эрен не думает, что этот проект не сможет подождать, спорить он не собирается. Да он и не сможет, только не когда Армин кладет ему подбородок на плечо и смотрит снизу вверх своими идеально отработанными щенячьими глазками.

— Я сделаю все завтра, ладно? — отвечает Эрен, надеясь что его слова хоть на каплю звучат заверяюще. — Просто не пойду на утренние пары, и все будет супер.

Армин вздыхает, но не может скрыть ни улыбку, ни игривый блеск в глазах, и Эрену приходится собрать все свои силы, чтобы не растечься лужей прямо на своем диване.

— Ладно, включай тогда игру, — Армин обратно наваливается спиной на плечо Эрена, не зная, что друг борется с отчаянным желанием обнять его.

Но Эрен лишь выбирает Call of Duty из меню PlayStation и пытается сосредоточить все свое внимание на экране.

**_3_ **

Армин часто сидит за стойкой со стороны посетителей, пока Эрен работает.

(«Будет грустно, если единственным человеком, с которым ты сможешь поговорить за смену, будет Леви, не так ли?» — отвечает Армин, когда Эрен замечает, что друг приходит чуть ли не каждый день.

И да, с таким сложно не согласиться. Тем более, Эрен совсем не против.)

(А что у него, вообще-то, _есть_ еще и другие коллеги, он решает не упоминать.)

Но сегодня, однако, Армин не пришел. «Может, занят», — думает Эрен, игнорируя разрастающееся внутри разочарование.

Неожиданно, невыносимо одиноко. Раньше Эрен никогда не замечал этого чувства — обычно кто-нибудь из его друзей сидел в кафе, хотя дни в полном одиночестве бывали и раньше. Но сегодня все иначе; Эрен проверяет уведомления в телефоне каждую свободную минуту между обслуживаниями клиентов, и хмурится, когда видит, что единственный, кто ему написал — преподаватель на почту. Парень то и дело бросает беглые взгляды на часы, но время не спешит убыстряться. Напротив, оно начинает тянуться, словно резина.

Эрен может поклясться, что раньше он не был настолько жалким. Даже Леви замечает его состояние, о чем и сообщает в своей не особенно любезной манере:

— Выглядишь так, будто провалил все экзамены, — говорит он, приваливаясь к стене со своим неизменным ничего не выражающим лицом. — Реально провалил? Потому что это вполне ожидаемо, учитывая, как мало у тебя мозговых клеток.

Возможно, это просто такой вот странный способ Леви показать, что ему не все равно; по крайней мере, Эрену нравится так думать. В любом случае, он уже к этому привык, так что Эрен продолжает чистить кофеварку, просто пожав плечами. Они работают вместе уже полтора года, и ничего не обычного в этом разговоре нет.

— Или это потому, что твой парень сегодня не пришел? Посмотри-ка, похоже у него есть дела повеселее, чем сидеть в этой хреновой забегаловке и развлекать тебя.

Эрен давится воздухом, а Леви с невозмутимым лицом наблюдает, как его подопечный пытается дико прокашляться. Весь красный, словно переваренная свёкла, Эрен выпучивает глаза:

— Он не мой-

— Ладно, мне вообще плевать, хватит уже ходить, словно ты на похоронах, — скучающе перебивает Леви. — Продезинфицируй кофеварку, и в следующий раз, когда решишь тут все оплевать, прикрой рот, — мужчина с отвращением оглядел прибор.

Эрен вздыхает и принимается за работу.

Стрелка часов подбирается к девяти часам, и Эрен думает, что хуже уже просто некуда. В кафе пусто — он в полнейшем одиночестве, а до конца смены еще полтора часа.

Ему не хочется признавать это, но Леви все же был прав; он скучает по Армину. Эрен пытается убедить себя, что ему просто одиноко и скучно, но когда его телефон пиликает уведомлением, он практически преодолевает все помещение за _один прыжок_ , только чтобы увидеть сообщение от Микасы. Как бы Эрен не старался, он не может не чувствовать разочарование.

Так что да, он скучает по Армину. И у него хватает духу наконец признать это.

Эрен раскладывает по ящику чайные пакетики, когда кто-то входит в кафе. Закрытие через полчаса, поэтому время посетитель выбрал действительно странное, но Эрен все равно встает с пола, где сидел, и, нацепив свою самую дружелюбную улыбку, поворачивается к клиенту.

У Армина новая стрижка.

Прежние длинные, спускающиеся до подбородка волосы теперь короткие. Нет, знакомая челка и непослушные пушащиеся прядки все еще на месте, и Эрен хочет провести по ним рукой.

— Эрен! — весело зовет Армин, занимая свое обычное место на углу стойки. Эрен не может отвести взгляд, словно перед ним какая-то знаменитости, и сердце стучит аж в ушах. Новая стрижка очень идет Армину — она обрамляет его лицо, делая старше и, ох, Армин такой красивый.

Прежде чем Эрен понимает, что делает, его рука уже гладит волосы друга, попуская мягкие пряди сквозь пальцы.

(Он не успел подумать, окей?)

(Вообще, ему очень плохо удается рационально мыслить рядом с Армином.)

— У тебя... у тебя новая стрижка, — спустя несколько неловких секунд тишины заявляет Эрен. Армин смотрит в замешательстве.

— Ага, — кивает он. — Тебе так понравилось?

Эрен отдергивает руку, как от кипятка. Он чувствует, как стремительно краснеет, и ему хочется спрятать лицо в ладонях, но он продолжает стоять вцепившись в край стойки. Армин подпирает голову рукой, откровенно забавляясь, и это смущает еще больше. Такое ощущение, что Армин _знает_ , потому что на его губах играет озорная улыбка, которая творит с сердцем Эрена невероятные вещи.

— Ну это... тебе, короче, очень хорошо, — выдавливает Эрен. _«Собери уже свое дерьмо, Йегер»_ , — раздается в голове подозрительно похожий на Жана голос.

Армин фыркает, и это самый милый звук во всей Вселенной.

(Эрен провел исследование по этому вопросу и знает, что, когда дело доходит до милых фырканий, правда на его стороне. Эрен Йегер доверяет только науке.)

— Налей мне уже горячий шоколад, дурашка.

**_4_ **

Эрен даже не успел ступить на улицу, как его затолкали обратно в комнату и засунули под одеяло. Микаса так грозно возвышалась над кроватью, уперев руки в боки, так что он не стал пытаться хотя бы немного поспорить, а просто натянул на голову одеяло.

Он знал, что не стоило идти на занятия заболевшим. Материнские инстинкты Микасы срабатывали безупречно каждый раз, когда Эрен попадал в передрягу, так что ее появление у ворот общежития было даже предсказуемым. Эрен подумывал ей соврать, но Микаса не дурочка, поэтому он просто позволил ей уволочь себя обратно в комнату — в конце концов, она всего лишь переживает.

Микаса принесла ему обезболивающее, стакан воды и упаковку салфеток.

— Мне нужно на занятия, но я тебе позвоню, ладно? Жить будешь.

Эрен кивнул. Он не абсолютно беспомощный, даже с раскалывающейся головой и текущим носом. И вообще, он не один, и если ему что-нибудь понадобится, он всегда может позвать Райнера или Бертольда, ведь у них нет пар утром. Вроде как. Эрен не знает точно.

Поняв, что он слишком устал, чтобы двигаться, он решает сдаться и просто немного поспать. Эрен, удостоверившейся, что точно написал Леви о своем больничном — может быть, Петра или кто-нибудь еще его подменит — бросает телефон на пол и плюхается обратно в кровать.

И через секунду уже спит.

***

Эрен проснулся от пересохшего скребущего изнутри горла и чьих-то тычков. Думая, что это либо Райнер, либо Берт, он пытается оттолкнуть человека, но его рука слишком слаба — она просто падает обратно на матрас.

(«Как макаронина», — проносится в затуманенном мозгу. Забавно.)

— Оставь меня, — старается выдавить Эрен, но его голос теряется в подушке, и выходит какое-то неразборчивое бормотание. От попытки заговорить горло начинает саднить еще сильнее, и Эрен делает мысленную заметку держать рот на замке до конца дня. Вдруг он чувствует на своей щеке прикосновение руки — очень нежной, прохладной руки — и Эрен утыкается в нее носом.

— Воу, ты и вправду горячий. Микаса не шутила, — произносит прекрасно знакомый голос, и Эрен распахивает глаза, наконец осознав, что это Армин. _Почему_ Армин тут?

Его друг, слово прочитав мысли, тут же добавляет:

— Она волновалась, так что я пообещал зайти проверить тебя, — парень садиться на край кровати, а Эрен хмуриться.

— Ты заразишься, — ворчит он и тут же сожалеет об этом. Не надо было пытаться говорить, черт бы его побрал! Эрен тянется к стакану на тумбочке, замечая, что кто-то вновь налил воду, пока он спал. Улыбнувшись про себя, Эрен — не сказать чтоб очень уж грациозно — выливает все содержимое себе в рот, надеясь облегчить боль.

— Готов рискнуть, — отвечает Армин. — Я принес суп. Тебе нужно покушать.

И Эрен более чем счастлив подчиниться, особенно, когда именно Армин нянчится с ним.

Сидя за кухонным столом, завернутый в одеяло, парень понимает, что проспал часа четыре. В голове туман, а во всем теле усталость, но, наверное, раз он болеет, так и должно быть. Он не мерил температуру, однако, если полагаться на слова Армина, то она должно быть довольно высокая.

(Эрен как под _кайфом_ , и одно это уже должно о чем-то говорить.)

Армин ставит перед ним тарелку супа. Пахнет так вкусно, что только сейчас Эрен понимает, насколько голодным он был.

— Аккуратнее, горячо, — предупреждает Армин, садясь напротив.

Горячо. Эрен склоняет голову вбок. Все сегодня горячее. Он горячий; тело горячее. Суп горячий. Армин горячий.

Слабый смешок вырывается сквозь губы Эрена.

— Ты сказал, что я горячий, — шепчет он, потому что нормально соображать очень больно. Армин закусывает губу, посмеиваясь. Эрен уже говорил, какой Армин Алерт милый? Иметь такое лицо должно быть запрещено законом.

— Ну, у тебя жар, — кивает Армин. — Поэтому ты горячий.

Эрен долго совещается сам с собой, пытаясь понять, удовлетворен ли он ответом, но мысли ускользают водой сквозь пальцы. Суп. Ему надо есть суп.

— А ты горячий? — вместо этого спрашивает его рот.

Армин вздёргивает одну брови и откланяется на стуле.

— Не знаю. А ты как думаешь?

Голос в голове Эрена — на этот раз он не принадлежит Жану — кричит, что нужно немедленно заткнуться, иначе завтра будет ужасно стыдно. «Это вина температуры», — возражает Эрен, игнорируя голос.

— Горячий, — отвечает он. — Прямо как этот суп.

Армин несколько раз в замешательстве моргает, а потом разражается смехом, пряча лицо в ладонях. Эрен не совсем понимает, чем именно он так рассмешил друга, но очень рад, что заставил Армина смеяться. Потому что, видит Бог, Эрен мог бы слушать этот смех часами. Особенно, болея.

(Позже Армин укладывает его в постель, а у Эрена отчего-то кружится голова.)

**_5_ **

Всего лишь спустя полчаса Эрен решает, что эта Рождественская вечеринка — полный отстой. Все вокруг напились и, похоже, отлично проводят время, но Эрен... Эрен — нет.

Во-первых, ему нельзя пить; он был единственным среди друзей на машине, так что, очевидно, будет и тем, кто развезет всех по домам после тусы. Эрен трезвенник — что за богохульство.

Во-вторых, за ним по пятам таскался Жан. Остальные танцевали в центре комнаты, а так как Марко уехал домой на праздники, то Жану было «совсем не с кем позависать». Эрен считает это пиздежом, и Жан на самом деле хочет просто действовать ему на нервы, но вот они, вместе сидят у мини-бара.

В-третьих, Армин не пришел. Сказал, что будет занят покупками подарков и всякой новогодней херни, и, разумеется, в этом нет ничего такого. Просто... Просто Эрен застрял на вечеринке без Армина и без алкоголя, но зато с _Жаном_.

И да, эти три составляющие превращали ночь в говно.

— Ну так че, — начинает Жан, и Эрену уже хочется его заткнуть, — Армин, да?

— Не понял...? — спрашивает Эрен, уперевшись взглядом вниз. Пол неожиданно оказывается очень интересным — кто-то разлил свой напиток, и, может быть, одержимость Леви чистотой заразила Эрена, но он _на полном серьезе_ хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь все затер.

— Ну, ты рядом с ним превращаешься во взволнованную до предела тринадцатилетку. То, как ты втюрился по самые уши, довольно-таки очевидно.

Эрен не собирается развивать этот разговор, так что он игнорирует Жана и пьет свое безалкогольное пиво. На вкус как моча, но посрать.

— Примешь, типа, совет? — Эрен даже удивляется искренности в чужом голосе. Жан, сумевший наконец привлечь к себе внимание, стучит пальцами по стакану и самодовольно ухмыляется. Эрену _это_ не нравится.

— Просто расскажи ему, — объявляет Жан, но в ответ получает лишь закатывание глаз.

— Если бы ты не рассуждал тут о машинах всего пять сранных минут назад, то это были бы твои самые идиотские слова за вечер, — усмехается Эрен, разворачиваясь к дрыгающейся в «танце» пьяной толпе.

— Не, я серьезно, — отвечает Жан. — Что такого ужасного может случиться? Если Армину на тебя не плевать, то он не допустит неловкости между вами; если ты боишься этого.

И если Эрен ненавидит, когда прав Армин, то от правоты _Жана_ его тянет блевать. Разумеется, он боится неловкости в их с Армином отношениях — их дружба драгоценна, важна, и Эрен не будет ею рисковать. Ему хватает любоваться издалека.

(Хотя иногда он изнывает от желания обнять Армина, переплести их пальцы. Усыпать его милое личико кучей невесомых поцелуев.)

(И еще иногда он представляет, как бы выглядел Армин, разметавшись на его простынях и выкрикивая «Эрен!» надломленным голосом.)

(Но только иногда.)

Эрен уже давно принял тот факт, что он становится гораздо счастливее, когда Армин рядом; что его сердце начинает биться быстрее из-за объятий или даже, черт возьми, _случайного касания_ рук. Он принял тот факт, что бесповоротно влюбился в Армина Алерта, в своего лучшего друга.

Какой смысл продолжать отрицать?

**_5+1_ **

Эрен зевнул, и, потянувшись на стуле, бросил взгляд на часы. Почти полночь, а он все еще не закончил эссе. Да уж, ночь обещает быть долгой; слава Богу, он захватил с собой достаточно кофе.

Чуть поодаль сидит Армин и что-то печатает на ноутбуке с решительным лицом и закушенной нижней губой. На самом деле Эрену немного завидно, он бы все сейчас отдал, чтобы иметь такие же сообразительные мозги как у своего лучшего друга. Но если что, он всегда может подкупит Берта и упросить написать эссе — однако, если Микаса об этом узнает, то ему конец.

В библиотеке кроме них никого нет; в каком то смысле это весело будоражит. Густую тишину нарушает равномерное клацанье клавиш под пальцами Армина, а Эрен размышляет, насколько глупо будет проверить скользкость пола, посмотреть как далеко он сможет проехаться по нему в носках...

Ноутбук напоминает об эссе и близком дедлайне, так что Эрен, вздохнув, пытается сосредоточиться на почти пустом документе Ворда.

Когда он ловит себя на разглядывании Армина, это его ничуть не удивляет.

Эрену казалось, что он знает Армин как свои пять пальцев, но на самом деле всегда находится что-то новое. Темные круги под глазами, которых раньше не было, чуть вьющаяся выбившаяся прядь. Потрескавшиеся, наверно, от колючего зимнего воздуха, губы (но все равно мягкие на вид). Эрен не спеша скользит по чертам лица парня напротив, блуждая взглядом по чужой шее; кожа там бледная и гладкая, и сколько раз он думал о том, чтобы оставить на ней багровые следы?

(Неприлично много.)

(Сначала Эрену было стыдно. Он не должен думать так о своем лучшем друге, верно? Но, в конце концов, он сдался — оставьте ему хотя бы мечты.)

До зуда в пальцах ему хочется _прикоснуться_ , почувствовать. Но нельзя.

— Эрен?

Парень вздрагивает и чуть ли не падает со стула, когда его тыкают пальцем в щеку. Армин, перегнувшись через стол, машет рукой прямо перед чужим лицом.

— Ты витаешь в облаках, — говорит он, но Эрен его не особо слушает. Все отвлекает: близость Армина, его причудливый кокосово-кофейный запах шампуня (да, это шампунь, Эрен специально спросил), вкрапления желтых брызг в больших голубых глазах. Армин слегка дуется, и Эрену так отчаянно хочется прижаться губами к его губам. Он мог бы это сделать.

— Ты устал? Мы можем вер- _ой_!

(Он это делает.)

Эрен хватает Армина за рубашку, обрушиваясь поцелуем, прежде, чем тот успевает договорить.

Первое, что понимает Эрен — он был прав по поводу мягкости губ Армина.

Второе — Армин не шевелится; все возможные голоса в голове Эрена заходятся в крике « _Ты проебался, проебался, проебался!!!_ » Эрен готовиться вот уже отстраниться, но тут чья-то рука ложиться ему на затылок, Армин приоткрывает губы, и мозг Эрена отключается окончательно.

Эрен склоняет голову вправо, меняя угол и позволяя их губам идеально совпасть. По его нижней губе скользит язык, мягко прося приоткрыть рот, и, _о_ , Армин на вкус как зеленый чай и шоколад, который он ел всего несколько минут назад. Эрен до безумия жаждет большего. Он позволяет переплести их языки, и когда Армин тянет его нижнюю губу, когда Армин сжимает пальцы в его волосах — Эрен думает, что попал на Небеса.

(Ведь это единственное, о чем он молился.)

Вдруг все обрывается, так же быстро, как и началось, тепло чужих губ исчезает, но рука, запутавшаяся в прядях, остается. Армин смотрит на Эрена так нежно и тепло, что у Эрена перехватывает дыхание.

— Ты мне нравишься, — выпаливает Эрен. Глаза Армина расширяются, а затем — к ужасу Эрена — он начинает смеяться. Парень качает головой, пытаясь подавить смех, но безуспешно, и его глаза щурятся самым очаровательным образом.

— Это... знаешь, это здорово, — наконец говорит он с легким румянцем на щеках. — Потому что ты мне тоже нравишься.

Эрен ничего не может поделать с широкой улыбки, расползающейся по его лицу.

(К эссе уже никто не возвращаетcя.)


End file.
